Woodland Blue
by Admeet
Summary: After a near escape from "Man", Bambi and Faline find themselves in an extraordinary place; love ensues.


**Woodland Blue**

The Great Forest bustled in the warmth of a spring morning. Woodland creatures frolicked about in grassy expanse of the Meadow. A small wind blew through creating waves and vivid patterns within the tall grass; the meadow flowers drifted along with the flow. The Meadow was almost a natural haven for all living things in the woodland.

For the young deer, Bambi, things couldn't be any better. The faun played about in the grassy field without a care in the world. His level of enthusiasm would skyrocket when he came into the meadow, but he couldn't forget his role as the next Great Prince of the forest. In the future, all of the stags and does would be looking up to him to see his braveness, wisdom, and inspiration, guide them through the toughest of times.

However, that didn't matter the moment as there was something bigger on his mind. Ever since his first adventure in the Meadow, he had begun to feel some hidden feelings for one particular faun. In fact, his brief and accidental nuzzle with this fawn only increased the power of these feelings dramatically. He was beginning to think what these feelings were. The feelings brought a new and hidden instinct to his mind. He felt like he had to protect this fawn from the dangers of "Man". If anything were to happen to this faun, he would be devastated.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw the faun standing on a small hill looking down on him; Faline. He smiled sheepishly as he started to feel slightly giddy from the sight of her. But she only giggled in happiness as she skipped down towards him.

"Hey there, Bambi" she said smiling away, "do you want to play?" Bambi couldn't possibly say no to Faline. He nodded not being able to find any words whilst in front of the faun. "Ok" she continued, "let's play Tag". The two stood in silence for a bit before Faline suddenly brought a hoof against Bambi's shoulder. "Tag!" she shouted giggling and prancing away happily. Bambi put on a big smile as he set off in hot pursuit of Faline, no other time could be better.

The two fauns pranced happily through the Meadow playing their game. In the game, Faline seemed to be the quickest. Even if Bambi managed to tag Faline a few times, it wouldn't be long before the young faun would tag him back. But no matter what the consequences of the game were, they kept on playing happily in harmony.

Faline was having the time of her life. Playing with her secret crush was just almost something of a dream. Sure she had played with him lots of times, but since their accidental nuzzle, her love for Bambi had been brought to an entirely new level. She just hoped that someday, she could nuzzle Bambi properly to show her affection to him. Maybe this could be the day.

The two were coming towards a small pond within the Meadow. Bambi quickly caught up with Faline and was just about to lay a hoof on her rump when the inevitable happened. He misplaced his front hooves and lost balance. He rolled along the grass straight into the reeds surrounding the pond. He crashed through the plants and stopped dead in the middle of the pond with a splash. Faline at first winced at the crash but then immediately turned it into a chuckle as she saw Bambi's position. The young prince had landed head first and his back legs hung helplessly above his head in what looked like a rather awkward position. Bambi wore an annoyed look on his face as falling into a hoof deep pond was indeed, as anyone would think, an embarrassing thing to do. He quickly sat up to avoid any more awkward moments.

Moments later, without warning, the head of Faline popped through the reeds and licked Bambi on the cheek. She drew her head back and giggled gaily. "Tag, you're it" she giggled even more. Hints of Déjà vu and the thoughts of "how could you tag someone twice" flooded Bambi's mind. Then again, Faline licked Bambi again but on the other cheek. Her giggles were almost turning into fits of laughter. Bambi then thought of a plan to get his own back on Faline. He sensed the prancing of Faline around the reeds using his hooves and pin-pointed where Faline was going to pop in next. He stood up and readied himself. Then, right where he wanted her to be, she popped her head back in and Bambi sprung towards her.

They both tumbled out of the reeds and back into the grassland. They both rolled down a small hill and came to a stop at the next one. Bambi was on top and he pinned the helpless Faline down. However, they still giggled in delight.

Once they settled down, Bambi was the first to speak. "Watcha' gonna do now" he asked still lightly pinning her down. Faline smiled mischievously at the question. She began to slowly bring her nuzzle towards Bambi's. Bambi raised an eyebrow in confusion at what she was doing. However, their play was about to be suddenly interrupted.

High above in the sky, a band of crows started to caw in distress. Bambi and Faline looked up at the commotion in the skies; trouble was in the air. Seeing themselves in an informal position, they quickly righted themselves up from the ground.

Up ahead, they saw the Great Prince in full gallop. The giant stag stopped beside the two. "What are you waiting for, you two" he shouted, "Man is here. Go now!" Without hesitation, Bambi and Faline set off at full pelt back towards the thicket.

The run back to the thicket was exhausting after their play. Bambi glanced at Faline who was running beside him; a look of fear and fright plastered her face. "C'mon, Faline" he shouted above all the commotion, "keep running!"

All around them, the animals were all in wide spread panic as they hurried back towards the woods. The sound of gunshots in the distance meant that Man was close. The two fauns had to work their way around the panicking animals; the safety of the trees lay directly in front of them now.

Suddenly, the deer herd that was roaming the meadow charged past the two. It caught Bambi by surprise and forced him to slow down in their wake – however, Faline dodged past the lot of them and dashed into the forest. "Faline!" Bambi shouted in terror. He hastily dodged the deer as he neared the forest edge. He stumbled into the forest looking frantically for any sign of Faline. "Faline!" Bambi shouted again. He had a rough idea of which direction Faline went. He had to save her, no matter what. He sped off into the dense forest in search of the little faun.

Meanwhile, the Great Prince once again had made it into the safety of the forest. He hoped that every time, everyone would make it into the forest. Very rarely did everyone make it alive. "Bambi…" he suddenly thought of the young prince. He galloped off towards where he saw the young faun entered the forest.

Unfortunately, he saw no sign of the young prince. "Bambi!" he shouted. Nothing was heard except the last panicking cries of the other animals. "Bambi!" he tried again, still nothing. He sighed in worry as he galloped off in a different direction from Bambi.

Bambi now ran at full pelt through the forest in search for Faline. He puffed in exhaustion as he felt his throat seizing up. He slowed down near a small open area and hung his head low. It just seemed that he had lost sight of his crush; his eyes started to tear up. With one last try, he lifted his head up and shouted. "Faline!"

However, to his amazement, he heard someone crying coming from a small hollow at the base of a tree. He turned around towards the hollow and listened intently. The cries sounded like they came from a faun; it had to be Faline. He rushed over and stood over the hollow. There curled up inside it was Faline gripping the ground in fear; tears flowed freely from her eyes. Bambi slowly but cautiously kneeled beside her. She briefly glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm… scared" she whispered sobbing lightly. "Shhhh" Bambi gently calmed Faline down. Faline brought her snout close to Bambi's. She felt protected now that he was there with her. Both fauns found themselves slowly drifting off to sleep even in the morning light. Bambi didn't know where he was or how far he traveled from the complete safety of the thicket, but he felt safe enough being with Faline.

Something tickled Bambi's nose. He lifted one eye at the thing and twitched his nose. Whatever this blue thing was had landed on his nose was starting to irritate him. He tried to blow it off with a puff from his mouth but ended up blowing it upwards and letting it land back on his nose. Frustrated, he sat up and brushed it off with the back of his hoof. Satisfied, he looked around to see the forest in darkness: it was night time. But then, in the corner of his eye, he saw more blue. He turned around fully and gasped in shock and amazement.

Stretching before him was a sea of luminescent blue flowers. They glowed with the night sky, the stars and the moon. Their petals were shaped like a normal meadow flower but it was the color of them alone that made them stand out. The flowers surrounded a small flowing river which formed a small pond in the middle of the clearing. The waters glistened with the stars of the sky pictured in the reflection. Bambi hadn't seen anything as beautiful as this in his life.

But then he remembered Faline, sleeping away in her peaceful state. He nudged her gently so as not to wake her up immediately. "Hey, Faline" he whispered delicately, "wake up". Faline murmured softly as she cracked an eye open. "Look at this" Bambi continued. Faline lifted her head to look at Bambi. He motioned his head towards the sight and Faline gasped in wonder at the blue sea of flowers. "Wow" was all she could mutter out while taking in this beautiful scene. The two fauns ventured into the blue beauty.

Bambi knelt down and took a cautious sniff at one of the flowers. He suddenly found his nose being peppered by even more of these blue spots. He tried to shake them off but to no avail as they still plastered his muzzle. Faline looked at Bambi with his nose covered with luminescent blue spots. She giggled playfully at Bambi's new look. He blushed furiously from embarrassing himself in front of Faline. But it seemed that all the fear from a few hours back had just vanished. Maybe it was this place that put a serene effect on anybody who ventured into it.

Faline stepped over to the slow flowing pond and gazed at her reflection. The small waves emanating from the center created a distortion to her reflection. Bambi sat beside her, having wiped off the blue spots from his muzzle. The two shared glances at their reflections before staring at each other proper. Bambi was seeing what he thought was a dream. The flowers illuminated Faline's fur in a bright blue and the light from the moon itself sparkled within her diamond blue eyes. He was utterly lost for words at the beauty of this faun. "Beautiful isn't it" Faline said quietly as she looked over the pond and the flowers. "Yeah" he muttered out still slightly lost for words. Bambi felt nervous from the fact that Faline was so close to him. Faline however had other thoughts. Maybe this was the right time to show her true affection to him; it had to be. She looked at Bambi to see him looking rather bashful. She smiled lovingly and brought herself closer to him. He glanced briefly to see her even closer than before. But before he knew it, Faline brought her lips to his cheek and kissed him lightly. Bambi's eyes went wide as saucers as he felt her soft muzzle brush against his cheek. His heart rate increased tenfold and he blushed furiously. Normally he wasn't into all this kissy stuff from the girls, but for some reason in this situation, he really liked it - having the faun of his dreams peck him like that felt absolutely fantastic. He stared at Faline's gorgeous moon lit eyes who in turn smiled back. She leant forward slightly and he took the hint. They both leant forward fully and their lips met in a loving embrace. They closed their eyes and let the pleasure of the kiss flow around them.

For Bambi, this was the happiest moment of his life. Even if it had not been the happiest start, it sure led to the happiest ending. He consciously felt weightless as if he could fly through the sky and land on every cloud with perfect accuracy. But wholly he felt completely at ease while being with the faun who loved him. It couldn't get any better.

For Faline, she felt pure love surge through her body. She had waited for this day for such a long time, but now the moment was happening and she thought it was better than she originally imagined. She felt both his and her tongues touch each other. His warmth sent a shiver down her entire body, thoughts of love and peace filled her mind.

The two held their kiss for quite some time only to separate when they needed to breathe once more. Both fauns were lost for words from the pleasure they felt. "Wow…" Bambi whispered. Faline smiled again and sat directly beside him this time. She leant against his body smiling even more and feeling the warmth from his body. Bambi looked down at her and leant his head against hers, while smiling with her. All the while, the woodland blue embraced them in a love filled aurora, increasing the happiness within them. "I love you" Faline whispered. "I love you too" Bambi responded.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two fauns sat by the pond in their embrace. "Hey, Faline" Bambi whispered eyeing something in the distance, "Look". Faline opened her eyes and followed Bambi's gaze. Floating above the forest floor was a line of sparkling dots that seemed to head into the woods. "Do you think it's a way back?" Faline whispered. "I'm not sure" Bambi replied, "but I suppose we'd better follow it". Faline nuzzled Bambi again, "I think we should come back here again. We could make this our little meeting spot". Bambi chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I think that's a great idea. We should get going now. Father would probably be worried for us". "Ok" Faline smiled, "lead the way".

The sun shone once again to mark the start of a new day. The Great Prince had been searching frantically throughout most of the night for Bambi and Faline, but they were nowhere to be seen. He sighed to himself worryingly. However, he knew that they escaped into the forest so they would be safe from harm, hopefully. "I just hope they are alright" he thought.

But then, as if on cue, a small voice spoke up, "Hello, Father". The Great Prince turned around and to his surprise saw Bambi along with Faline right beside him. "Bambi! Faline! Oh thank goodness you two are alright" the Great Prince exclaimed as he nuzzled the two youngsters. But his tone of voice became a little more serious. "Where have you been, Bambi? I've been searching for you all night". Bambi could tell Father wasn't impressed. "Well, umm…" he started, "uhh… we were just at some place…. special… that's all". "Well, special or not, I think you're going to have to come with me". Bambi started to worry. He looked back at Faline who only smiled at him. This gave him the courage he needed and he smiled back. "Ok, father" he turned back and chuckled a bit. The Great Prince knew that something was up, but that would have to wait for later, for now was the time to thoroughly teach Bambi to stick together with the herd. As both princes walked off through the forest, Faline just sat back and thought. Yesterday was the best day ever by far, but that was only just the beginning. She smiled to herself yet again and trotted back towards her part of the forest, waiting for another time to spend with her new love, Bambi.


End file.
